Power converters, including flyback converters and buck-boost converters, may be used as drivers for loads with specific current and/or voltage requirements, such as chains of light-emitting diodes (LEDs). The light intensity of an LED chain is controlled by the amount of current flowing through it. Generally, a closed loop current control may be used to keep the current constant. For lighting with a high current load, switched-mode controllers may be used. Single-stage power converters (e.g., flyback converters, buck-boost converters), in some examples, may regulate the current or voltage of the power output with a single magnetic and switching element.